thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Warriors
Super Smash Warriors is a Dynasty Warriors spinoff title based off the Super Smash Bros series. It was revealed E3 2016, after the success of Hyrule Warriors. Plot After some of the universe's baddest villains (including Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and more) make a deal with Master Hand to take over the world, the universes start merging together and the worlds are thrown into the chaos. The heroes from these different worlds must band together and explore the new, different worlds fighting large hoards of new, different enemies. Characters Playable Characters Like most of the first Warriors games, the game has a smaller, simpler roster, of Nintendo's largest characters and series. Each character also has a selection of up to four weapons. Total, there is 21 characters and 36 weapons. *Mario **Fire Flower **Tanooki Leaf **Yoshi **F.L.U.D.D. *Luigi **Poultergust 5000 *Peach **Parasol **Cat Peach *Bowser **Claw **Chain Chomp *Donkey Kong **Kong Punch *Link **Master Sword **Magic Rod **Great Fairy **Epona *Zelda **Rapier **Wind Waker **Diminion Rod **Harp *Ganondorf **Demon Sword *Kirby **Sword Kirby **Spark Kirby **Fire Kirby *King Dedede **Hammer *Marth **Falchion *Villager **Pocket *Fox **Blaster *Samus **Power Suit **Zero Suit *Olimar **Pikmin Army *Pit **Three Sacred Treasures *Pokemon Trainer **Pikachu **Charizard **Mewtwo *Ness **PSI *Captain Falcon **Blue Falcon *Master Hand **The Swarm Support Characters Along with a cast of the most major Nintendo characters, there's also a smaller cast of support characters, who can be selected before a battle to act as an attack in the next battle. Some have one large, hard-hitting attack, while others inflict status affects on the whole army. The support characters that can be used/unlocked in this game are: *Rosalina *Wario *Diddy Kong *Tingle *Slippy *Meta Knight *Xerneas *Ike *Tom Nook *Ice Climbers *Little Mac *Chorus Boys *Wii Fit Trainer *Shulk Boss Characters Like any Warriors game, there is also a fair share of non-playable, larger, boss characters that are fought throughout the story. Boss characters included in this title are: *King K. Rool *The Black Knight *Andross *Kraid *Burrowing Sangrat *Ridley *Rayquaza *Porky Minch *Master Army General *Master Hand & Crazy Hand *Master Core Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to that of the Dynasty Warriors games and Hyrule Warriors in particular. The player plays as a character in a large army, and can lead commanders and soldiers to fight other large armies, but fighting and slashing through the huge crowds. There's several bosses that must be fought, and some are smaller/player-sized, while others are much larger. Keeps can be fought for and claimed to increase your army's size and power. There's a weaker, combo attack, a strong finisher, and a special attack that can only be done once a guage is full. The locking-on mechanic incorporated into Hyrule Warriors (from the main Zelda games) also comes back, along with the "Focus Spirit" mode which can be charged to make a character super powerful for a short amount of time. One of the minor new mechanics introduced include an items mechanic, which can be used to store and use summons and items. Summons are non-playable characters that can be summoned to temporarily inflict a status effect on the player's army, the opponent's army, or do an attack over a certain area. Items can also be used to block enemies, attack enemies, heal oneself, or even to solve puzzles. One of the other major new mechanics is the inclusion of jumping. Now, instead of a dodge button, there is a jump button, which adds a platforming element to the game. Several levels feature a bit of platforming, and many enemies can be defeated or have weak spots that can be attacked by jumping. This also opens the door for many characters to get aerial moves. The dodge button is now moved to the LR buttons, and the dodging system now works more like the dodging in Smash Bros. The other major mechanic introduced is more command over the player's army in general. The touch screen can be used to command where certain soldiers go, and they must be led by a commander, so the fellow commanders on the battlefield must be protected well. There is also a bigger effect from claiming keeps to the player's army, and the morale and numbers of the player's army can be found on the touch screen. In response to this higher amount of control, enemy armies are a bit more difficult and will attack a bit more relentlessly then before. Modes *Story Mode *Free Play Mode *Adventure Mode *Amiibo Mode *Vault Story Mode The story is very similar to the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros Brawl, with several major similarities and differences. It has an original story, and most levels have a cutscene before them, with the cutscenes either being fully animated CG cutscenes like SSE, and some in-engine ones with characters speaking through text box, like in Fire Emblem Awakening. Also, the narration between levels while the levels load returns from Hyrule Warriors, and often helps explain part of the plot. In total, there is 19 levels in the story mode. The game begins with a choice of three levels that the player can choose from, based off the Mario series, the Zelda series, and the Kirby series. Beating all three of these levels allows the player to do the 4th level. 1. Mushroom Kingdom - One of three choices for the first level. The level starts with a cutscene of Mario and Peach having tea with a few toads, when they see Bowser's army attacking and they take action. This level takes place in a normal default Mario setting, with cheerful plains, an underground-themed area on the map, a Super Mario Bros. theme remix, and basic enemies. (mostly Koopas and Goombas, with some other enemies such as Hammer Bros appearing) Bowser is a boss at the end of the mission. 2. Hyrule Field - One of three choices for the first level. This level begins with a cutscene of Link and Zelda training with soldiers, only for mysterious forces to seige the castle, beginning a large battle in Hyrule Field. This level is very similar to the first level in Hyrule Warriors, except it ends with a boss fight against Ganondorf. 3. Dreamland - One of three choices for the first level. The level begins with Kirby taking a stroll and seeing a large amount of enemies about in Dreamland, and King Dedede commanding them. Kirby decides to take action, and fights off the enemies alone, with a few Waddle-Dee commanders as allies. This level is also themed much like the first level of any other Kirby game, with cheerful music and colorful landscapes. The boss at the end of this level is King Dedede '4. The Mysterious Fortress '- At the end of all three of the previous levels, the bosses (Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede) jump into a hidden portal and disappear from the heroes. However, the heroes enter the portal and meet up, and fight their way through the mysterious, dark fortress it leads to. A combination of several types of enemies appear, including some original ones from the Master Army. At the end of the level, it is revealed that Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and several other villains are teaming up with Master Hand to take over all of the worlds, and the player must fight in a brief Master Hand boss battle. After the battle, the heroes escape and decide they must travel between dimensions to the new worlds they have found to recruit heroes, to help fight against the villains and to save the world. Beating the previous level opens up another branching path, with these following 3 levels to choose from. '5. Akenia '- The first area that the group of heroes stumbles upon is the kingdom of Akenia, which is currently in a great war. Meeting a hero king Marth, they must help him strategically fend off a large army, making this a unique much more strategy based level, just like the Fire Emblem games. The boss of this level is the Black Knight. '6. Kong Island '- This level takes place on a jungle area based off the Donkey Kong Country games, namely the Returns ones. Donkey Kong's island is being attacked by Kremlings, so the player plays as Donkey Kong to fight against the army, and the boss, King K Rool. After beating the level, a portal opens up and sucks in DK's banana hoard, so he jumps into the portal after it. '7. The Village '- This level takes place in an Animal Crossing Villager overrun by a mix of weird aliens and Master beasts that are coming from a portal that leads to the Starfox universe. Because of this, Fox and the Villager must work together and cross through both sides of the portal. (a simple Animal Crossing village side and a large, Starfox space enviroment side on the other) The level ends with a boss fight against Andross, followed by Villager and Fox deciding to team up and discover what is happening with the universes. Beating one of the previous 3 levels leads to a following level for each of the three parties. '8. Brinstar '- After the main group (Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Kirby, and Marth) leave Akenia, they discover a new dimensional portal, that leads to a seemingly deserted alien planet. There they meet bounty hunter Samus Aran, only for the party to fall into a trap in the planet's depths, full of strange alien creatures. This level is unique as it doesn't have a map and is very large, similar to the Metroid games. The boss of this level is Kraid, but beating Kraid starts a self-destruct sequence, so the players must hurry and escape the map. As they do, they discover the space pirate Ridley escaping to a different dimension, and they follow him. '9. Garden of Hope '- After Donkey Kong jumped into the portal after his banana hoard, he fell into the world of Pikmin. He meets Olimar, who he befriends to help find his banana hoard. This map is based off the Garden of Hope from the Pikmin games, and most of the enemies are from Pikmin. This level's boss is the Burrowing Snagret, which is hoarding DK's banana hoard. After beating the boss, DK and Olimar discover another portal, which they both decide to explore. '10. Skyworld '- Fox and Villager continue on their quest together, and discover a portal that leads to a floating island, being defended by the angel hero, Pit. When they meet him, the island soon gets attacked by several Kid Icarus enemies, so the three must defend Skyworld. The boss of this level is Twinbellows from Kid Icarus: Uprising, but after defeating it, the entire floating island begins getting dragged into a portal by the Master army. Pit, Villager, and Fox jump back out of the portal to stop it, but when they do, they disocver a mysterious large bunker in between the dimensions, so the trio decides to investigate it. After these three levels, the branching paths re-intersect for the next level, and the rest of the levels in the game are in linear order. '11. The Mysterious Factory '- After each of the three parties enters those portals, they all end up right in front of a mysterious factory owned by Master Hand's army. The 3 groups join together and infiltrate the factory, and fight even more enemies from the Subspace Army. The boss of this level is Ridley, who the main group followed from the previous level into this factory. During the level, the heroes discover that the factory is being used to create a new super weapon, which will be used by Master Hand to begin a huge invasion and freeze the entire world into a trophy-like state. After the level, they also discover that the factory is being powered by a trapped Pikachu, being drained of its energy. The Pikachu then tries to lead the heroes to his homeworld, so the heroes decide to go with it and get it home safely. '12. Pokemon City '- After following the Pikachu back to its homeworld, they meet a Pokemon Trainer. They befriend him, and discover that the Master army is abducting hundreds of Pokemon in order to power their factories, so they team up with him to fight off the Master Army from the Pokemon universe. The level ends with a boss fight against Rayquaza, who they accidentally reawaken with all of the fighting. After this level, the party decides to go with the Pokemon Trainer to take down the rest of the factories, save the abducted Pokemon, and save the world from Master Hand's secret plans. '13. Bowser's Castle '- The heroes discover that the next factory is within Bowser's Castle, so the heroes travel back to the Mushroom Kingdom to infiltrate his castle. When they arrive, they find Luigi, who then joins the party. The boss of this level is once again Bowser, but after fighting him, they inform Bowser of Master Hand's plans to freeze the universe. Bowser, not knowing that that was the purpose of the factories, decides to join the heroes to prevent the world from being frozen. '14. Onett '- The heroes next find a strange city under the control of the Master Army, so they decide to go there and save the city. Soon they discover a young hero named Ness, who joins the party and helps them save the city from the strange mix of Master Army enemies and Earthbound enemies. The boss of this level is Porky Minch, who is once again in a giant mech suit and is this time assisting the Master Army. '15. Mt Dedede '- The heroes discover that the next factory is back in the Kirby universe on top of Mount Dedede. The heroes return there and fight through a large Kirby-based area, (including iconic areas such as the Fountain of Dreams and the boxing ring where Dedede is usually fought) and the boss of this level is King Dedede. After defeating King Dedede and destroying the factory, Dedede finds out Master Hand's secret doomsday plans, and decides to join the heroes to help save the world. '16. Mute City '- The heroes find out the next factory is inside a large city, which is now under the control of the Master Army. Right before they're going to fight off the Master Army, Captain Falcon rides in on his Blue Falcon and joins the party, helping free the city against the large Master Army. This level ends with a boss against the Master Army General, a large, shadow beast. '17. Ganon's Tower '- The heroes travel to one final factory, which is now in the hands of Master Hand's right hand man, Ganondorf, back in the Zelda universe. The concentration of enemies is very high in this level, and it ends with a very tough boss fight against a very powered up Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power. Defeating the powered up Ganondorf causes Ganondorf to fall and become very weak, so Ganondorf tries to summon the help of Master Hand, only for Master Hand to ignore and leave him. Enraged, Ganondorf grudingly joins the heroes so he can get his revenge on Master Hand. '18. Master Castle '- This level begins and is seemingly treated as the final battle, as all the characters are ready for one final fight as they fight through the Master Army into Master Hand's lair. The enemies in this level come from every single universe so far, and shadow forms of previously fought bosses appear as the player fights their way to Master Hand's lair. Once they finally make it, Master Hand reveals that he still has just enough freezing devices to still turn the entire world into his own frozen trophy, and begins charging the weapon to begin the end of the world. Then the player must fight in a special Master Hand & Crazy Hand boss fight. However, after defeating the boss, the weapon gets fully charged and fires. As it does, Master Hand and Crazy Hand break into their non-physical swarm forms, and the heroes manage to shield behind them (without them noticing) just in time as the world freezes over. '19. Master World '- This level is the true final level, taking place in a frozen over dystopia that the Master Swarm is starting to swarm through. The heroes survive by cloaking themselves in some of the swarm, but this doesn't go unnoticed as the Master Swarm turns into their final form, the Master Core. The entire level is a boss fight against them, and they turn into several different large forms. The final form that it changes into is the Master Fortress, which the players must enter in order to finish the Swarm off. Once the player finally defeats the final boss, the heroes unfreeze the universe by reversing the freezing device. As they do, peace is restored, and the final cutscene before the Staff Roll is the characters each going their separate ways as the universe is now in peace. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is one of the other major gameplay modes of this game, and is very similar to the Adventure Mode of Hyrule Warriors. It takes place on a large map and each tile has a certain mission. The missions have several different unique requirements, many requiring certain characters. Completing a mission opens up the next following tiles, however sometimes some other tiles are locked away and have to be unlocked another way. Completing a mission unlocks either a trophy, music track, higher level weapon, new weapon, material, money, or a key. One thing that makes this Adventure Mode different is that there is no Zelda item mechanic, and most tiles only have a single mission. However, a few missions unlock keys which can be used to unlock a second mission for certain tiles, which if done, unlocks both another prize and opens up a secret locked tile. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Warriors Category:Nintendo Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Super Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:F-Zero Category:Earthbound Category:Fire Emblem Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pikmin Category:Animal Crossing Category:Fan-games Category:Wario Category:Ice Climbers Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Wii Fit Category:Xenoblade Category:Video Games